


Daisies

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Warning: Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jason tells Tim about the bees and the bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

They were sitting next to each other. Tim was busy with keeping an eyes on the living, night city about seventy floors under them, watching the streets and the crowd with restless, unbearable urge for searching for crime.

Jason was on his side and he pretended he was dealing with one of his guns. He peeked at Tim, just from the corner of his eyes. He cleared his throat.

“Hey, Tim,” he said finally, eyes kept on his weapon.

“Use codenames,” the other replied, and Jason lifted his head and he stared at Tim.

“Red,” he corrected himself.

“What.”

Another throat clearing.

“How old are you?”

Tim glanced at Jason. He wanted to ask back why he wants to know that, but it last just for a second. Then he realised, if he wants to cut this short, he should just answer.

“Eighteen.”

Jason was quiet for a little, then he cleared his throat again.

“Well, that’s… Are you still a virgin?”

That was the point when Tim finally - quite quickly - tore his gaze away from the street, he turned to Jason and stared at him, eyes wide.

“What?!”

Jason tsked.

“I just want to know have you ever talked… with someone about… these things.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed.

“What things?”

Jason sighed, then he rolled his eyes. “The daisies and the bees.”

Tim blinked. He stared at the other man for a second, then he ended up laughing.

“You really want to give me the talk right here and now?” he asked. Jason didn’t answer. He looked away and clenched his teeth. He wants to be nice once, and he gets this…

Tim moved closer. “Fine, enlighten me,” he said - and Jason had to look at him, Tim voice was _tempting_. As their eyes met, he was sure Tim’s gaze was tempting too. No, it must be his imagination. Now, why the hell would he wonder about Tim seduce him?

“So?” Tim asked finally and it dragged Jason back to reality.

“Use the internet,” he said finally, sound offended.

“I did,” Tim answered. “But I still have questions. Will you help me with those?”

“This is not funny. Not at all, Replacement.”

Uh, Jason is angry. He called him on that ugly nickname even Jason hated too.

But Tim was stubborn and he didn’t want to back off now. Nor Jason; he was quite stubborn too. Tim was watching the man. “So?”

Jason let out an irritated sigh.

“What do you want to know?” He gave up. Tim smirked.

“Would you kiss me to show me the difference between kissing a female and a male?”

“Are you out of your mind?!”

Tim faked a pout. “A simple ‘no’ would have done it, you know.”

Jason grimaced. “And then I should be that kind and fuck you too just to teach you the difference between fucking with a female and a male?”

Tim wanted to answer something like 'nah, if you can remember well, you should know I’m a virgin’, but he understood completely the meaning of what the other said. “You could get it up for me?” He asked surprised.

Jason snorted. “You’re kidding me, right? You’re beautiful, even a hetero dude could get it up for you. Suppose I’m bi since I had sex with both.”

Tim blinked.

“Who were the men you slept with?” He asked curiously.

Jason grinned.

“How bad you want to know that?” He asked leaning closer and he reached out to stroke Tim’s face.

“Bad enough to take responsibility for my previous joke and kiss you for the information.”

Yeah, that was Tim. Jason grinned even more and he licked his lips.

“Sorry, baby bird, but this is not about me now. It’s about you.”

“Dammit, Jason!” Jason laughed.

“Okay, Tim, if you want it so badly, this is your lucky day,” he said, then he grabbed the back of Tim’s neck and he pulled him into a kiss. He licked the teen’s lips and Tim opened them obediently, inviting, letting Jason in. The man’s tongue slid in Tim’s mouth. Warm, wet and soft. Much more dominating than the girls he kissed so far. Firmer. Skilled. Feels freaking good. The smokers taste salty.

When they parted, Tim was panting softly, slightly blushed and dazed. Okay, Jason got him there. The man chuckled.

“Satisfied?” He purred. Tim nodded, still trying to gather himself.

“Yeah… Now tell me the name of the first man you had sex with.”

Jason laughed.

“I thought you’re a virgin.”

Tim frowned. “So?”

“So you show too much attention to this. It makes me think you want to have sex with a man.”

Tim’s face was expressionless. “That’s not your business.”

Jason’s features became tense. “Well, my first is not your business either.”

“Point taken. Sorry.”

“It’s okay, kid. What’s the matter? Not interested in girls?”

Tim sighed. He was thinking a little before he spoke again. “I don’t know. Recently I started thinking of… how would it feel with a man.”

“Tim, that’s pretty normal. You’re curious, that’s all.” Tim looked at Jason, full of hope.

“You think?”

Jason nodded. “I do.” Then he sighed heavily. “You know, when I asked you about your virginity that didn’t mean I’d gladly fuck you.”

Tim raised his eyebrows. “Then why did I think that?”

Jason grinned. “Maybe because you’d like me to.”

“Busted. That’s all I want,” Tim answered dryly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t lose heart, princess, at least you had a chance to kiss me,” Jason grinned. “Beside I can tell you’re a good kisser, ” Jason even winked at Tim.

For a little time Tim didn’t know what to answer.

“Why thank you, Jason,” he said finally.

–

Next time they met, Jason gave a small bouquet of daisies and a prepared bee in a glass - don’t ask how or where from he got them - to Tim. Tim stared at the gifts.

“What are these for?” He asked finally, frowning. Jason put on a teasing smirk to hide his slight blush.

“To help you with the daises and the bees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
